The Choice part 4
by WOFfanboy
Summary: Enjoy
1. WHAT

POV:Qibli Setting: Out in the rainforest with Moon

'The night sky is lit up with moonlight it is beautiful. But not as beautiful as Moonwatcher' Qibli thought

"Isn't it amazing out tonight." Moon said gazing at the stars "Yeah." Qibli said "Hey Qibli is something wrong?" Moon asked, Qibli looked in Moon's eyes

"Yes, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. Moon I'm in..." Qibli was cut off "Hey guys we should head back before anyone notices we're gone." Kinkajou said "Ok Kinkajou." Moon said she looked at Qibli, "Tell me at Jade Mountain. Kinkajou is right lets go." "Ok Qibli said before they took to the air.

POV:Winter Setting: Jade Mountain

"Turtle." Winter said with a snarl "Yes?"said Turtle a little frightened "Do you know were my history scroll is I need to study." "Yeah, Qibli took it with him before he went to the rainforest with Moon and Kinkajou." "I'll rip his face off!"Winter growled "Qibli was right you do like to talk about ripping faces off."

Turtle said "They should be back by now."

Winter stomped off to the entrance he saw Qibli walk in "Sandwing! Where is my scroll!" Winter snarled "Hi Winter." Winter turned around and meet Moon's eyes "Urp...hi Moon" "You have a way with words." Qibli said laughing, Winter turned and growled "I'm going to rip off your face" Winter roared "Winter comes back with his face ripping threat every one!" Qibli shouted. Winter tackled

him thrashing at his underbelly.

POV:Moon Setting: Entrance of Jade Mountain

"STOP IT!"Moon shouted but she knew it was no use, "PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!"Moon cried. Qibli shot a burst of fire hitting Winter in the underbelly, Winter roared and Qibli kicked him off "Please Qibli just stop!"Moon said, he looked over at her he opened his mouth about to say something but before he could Winter shot frostbreath Qibli jump out of the way, Qibli's skyfire fell off revealing his thoughts. Qibli jumped at Winter, Winter moved out of the way but Qibli ripped off his skyfire at the same time they both thought the same thing

"HOW CAN I EVER TELL MOON ABOUT MY FEELINGS FOR HER WITH HIM IN THE WAY!"

Moon gasped and ran into the hallway Qibli and Winter stopped fighting and looked in the direction she ran.

I hope you enjoyed this will continue obviously I will try to do part to soon until then byeee!


	2. Who

POV:Moon Setting: Hallway of Jade Mountain

Moon couldn't believe what she heard her two best friends had feelings for her! Qibli and Winter! She thought Qibli was ruggedly handsome but she also thought Winter was cute and mysterious. She thought that the first day she met them but maybe that was just what Kinkajou thoughts and she heard her think over a million times. Moon still couldn't feel flattered that two dragons had a crush on her.

Moon stopped running and she found her self in a room she never seen before it was odd, the room was warm really warm she looked around small plants sprouted in the crakes in the walls and the ceiling was leaking drops of water fell down it felt almost like a mini rainforest. Moon relaxed.

POV: Qibli Setting:Jade Mountain

'Moon wait!' Qibli thought, he broke out of Winter's grip almost as Winter let him Qibli chased after Moon 'Why did she run?'

POV:Winter Setting:Jade Mountain

'Whats happening why did she run off?' Winter thought he noticed he didn't have his skyfire his eyes widened and he put his talons over his face 'NO!!! SHE HEARD EVERYTHING, I'M SUCH A IDIOT I RUINED EVERYTHING! What if she doesn't feel the same way? Did I just ruin any chance of us even being friends!' Winter shouted at himself.

'Maybe if I tell her it wasn't me. No, what if that just sends her to *Winter flinched* Qibli! I HAVE TO FIND HER BEFORE HE DOES!'Winter thought before he started searching.

\--Time skip--

POV:Moon Setting:The Odd room

The room took Moon's breath away, she had never seen something like this before it was amazing.

She was so distracted she didn't hear someone coming. "Moon?" Moon jumped and turned towards the voice. 'IT'S WINTER!'Moon thought, "Moon why did you run?"Winter asked "I heard what you said and...well...uhhh I have feelings for you to!" Moon said leaping on Winter.


	3. NO

POV: Kinkajou Setting:Odd room entrance

"Moon? Winter?"Kinkajou said with confusion, Moon quickly got off of Winter "Hi Kinkajou!"Moon said "Whats going on?" "Practiceing are combat skills."Winter said unsure of what he said "Yeah that was just what I saw."Turtle said sarcastically "What really was that?" Winter looked up at the ceiling,

Kinkajou's eyes widened "YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!"she said in surprised tone.

POV:Winter Setting:Odd room

"NOOO!"Winter shouted "Yes you do! I KNEW!"Kinkajou said as she ran down the hallway,

———time skip———

POV:Moon Setting:Jade Mountain

Every one in the Academy knows about Moon and Winter because of Kinkajou. Winter was hated for it Icewing students were screaming at him about it his parents sent him many letters about it. The Nightwings didn't really care, "Hi Winter!"Moon said joyfully Winter spun around to meet Moon's eyes

"Hi Moon."Winter said as they twined their tails,

a passing Icewing scoffed at them Winter hissed at him, Icewing gave Winter a smerk as he flew out the entrance Winter turned back towards Moon "Moon I..."Winter was cut off as five Icewings flew in they grabbed Winter "HEY LET ME GO!"He shouted as they flew away with him "WINTER!"Moon cried.


	4. The captor

POV:Winter Setting: Location unknown

"WHERE AM I, AND LET ME GO!"Winter demanded Winter heard someone getting closer but all he saw was darkness, a little outside light was reaching the talons of his captor "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"Winter shouted. His captor walked out of the shadows, Winter couldn't believe his eyes "Hello son."Winters father said in a cold tone "FATHER!"Winter said with a surprised and angry tone.

Narwhal walked around Winter "What are you doing?"Winter curiously asked "I'm checking for any thing that could have enchanted you. I mean how could any dragon of our superiority think of one of those piles of filth like a equal." His father spat

"She's DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF THE NIGHTWINGS!"Winter snapped "THEIR ALL THE SAME! THEY ARE ALL LIARS!"Narwhal shouted he clawed Winter, leaving a large cut across his face.

"What's her name!"Narwhal said, Winter didn't answer "Tell me her name or I'll kill her."Narwhal snarled "Moon, her name is Moon." Winter said looking down at his talons.

Narwhal wrote something on a scroll

Winter recognized it, it was DARKS TALKER TALISMAN "Don't worry now you will never remember the Nightwing". He said putting the talisman into a earring "NOOOO!!!"Winter roared as his father got closer to him the earring touched his scales and he passed out.


End file.
